Esmeraude
Esmeraude ist ein ranghohes Mitglied von Black Moon. Manga Esmeraude taucht zusammen mit Rubeus, Saphir und Diamond auf , um ihren bevorstehenden Sieg zu feiern. Sie ist in Prince Demand verliebt. Um ihn zu beeindrucken, will sie die Sailor Kriegerinnen mit ihren Untergebenen Chiral und Achiral töten, doch sie versagt. Esmeraude bekommt eine zweite Chance und ihr wird die Mission Kodenummer Extra: Operation "Relax" vom Prinzen zugeteilt. Sie zieht ihre Handschuhe aus, damit sie Chibiusa mit ihren Death Hands töten kann. Doch Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask und Sailor Venus erscheinen und Venus rettet Chibiusa mit ihrer Venus Love Me Chain das Leben. Daraufhin versucht Sailor Moon mit ihrer Macht Esmeraude zu besiegen, doch sie scheitert. Esmeraude ergreift Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Moon und Venus mit ihren Death Hands und würgt sie. Mithilfe vom Geist des King Endymions kann sich Tuxedo Mask aber befreien und Esmeraude mit seinem Tuxedo La Smoking Bomber töten. Anime Das Markenzeichen von Esmeraude ist ihr lautes und schrilles Lachen, das vor allem zum Einsatz kommt, wenn Esmeraude in Verlegenheit gerät oder einen Fauxpas begeht. „Ihre Stimme ist noch schlimmer als ihr Verhalten!“ (Sailor Venus, Folge 76) Ihren ersten Auftritt hat Esmeraude in Folge 73, in der sie Rubeus hämisch und schadenfroh mitteilt, dass sie seinen Platz einnehmen werde. Dieser befindet sich in seinem schwer beschädigten UFO (welches kurz vor der Explosion steht), aus dem er nicht entkommen kann. Er denkt, dass Esmeraude ihm helfen und vor dem Tod retten wolle, doch sie lacht ihn aus und lässt ihn zurück. Mit Rubeus' Tod wird sie die ranghöchste Offizierin und Kommandantin der Operation 20. Jahrhundert. Esmeraude ist verliebt in Prinz Diamond, der sich jedoch nicht für sie interessiert und nur Augen für Neo-Königin Serenity hat. Sie ist deshalb sehr eifersüchtig und versucht alles, um die Aufmerksamkeit von Diamond auf sich zu lenken. Doch auf ihre Flirtversuche reagiert Diamond nicht im geringsten. Ihr Auftrag ist es, mithilfe von schwarzen Statuen, die aussehen wie Esmeraude selbst, und die Saphir für sie angefertigt hat, im Tokio des 20. Jahrhunderts negative Energie sammeln, um das Schwarze Tor zu öffnen, durch das man große Mengen Schwarze Macht auf die Erde schicken kann, um sie so in völlige Dunkelheit zu verhüllen. Doch angekommen im alten Tokio fühlt sich Esmeraude sehr unwohl und würde am liebsten wieder zurück zu ihrem geliebten Prinzen. Das einzige, das sie anscheinend am alten Tokio mag, ist Kuchen, den sie vorher nicht kannte. Die Sailor Kriegerinnen vereiteln immer wieder ihre Pläne und sie wird von Saphir des Öfteren ermahnt, dass sie sich mehr anstrengen solle. Prinz Diamond ruft Esmeraude später wieder zurück in die Zukunft und ihre Eifersucht wächst noch stärker, als Diamond erkennt, dass Sailor Moon die zukünftige Königin Serenity ist. Sie attackiert ihn auch aus dem Hintergrund, als er kurz davor ist, Sailor Moon mit seinem Dritten Auge zu verführen. Esmeraude geht zum Erleuchteten, um sich von ihm helfen zu lassen. Er verspricht ihr, dass sie die Königin an der Seite von Diamond werden würde und gibt ihr ein schwarzes Diadem, die Black Crystal Tiara. Sie wird jedoch vom Erleuchteten betrogen und die Schwarze Macht aus dem Diadem verwandelt sie in einen riesigen Drachen. Im Kampf gegen die Sailor Kriegerinnen wird der Drache von Sailor Moon besiegt. Esmeraude verwandelt sich wieder zurück in einen Menschen und verschwindet in einem schwarzen Strudel. Ihr letzter Gedanke gilt Prinz Diamond. Sera Myu Tanjō! Ankoku no Princess Black Lady und Kaiteiban Esmeraudes Rolle in den Musicals ist dieselbe wie auch im Anime und Manga. Sie macht Neo-Königin Serenity verantwortlich für den beginnenden Wahn in Diamonds Kopf und schließt mit Saphir einen Pakt. Sie will Sailor Moon töten, er die Königin. Im Kampf gegen Sailor Moon ist Esmeraude allerdings zu schwach und muss eine Niederlage einfahren. In allen großen Kampfszenen zwischen den Sailor Kriegerinnen und der Familie des Schwarzen Mondes ist sie mit von der Partie. Als der Erleuchtet vorhat, den Kristallpalast zu stürmen, sagt Black Lady ihr, sie könne ruhig auf Nemesis bleiben, da sie nutzlos sei. Zerknirscht geht sie zum Erleuchteten und bittet ihn um mehr Macht. Er gibt ihr das gleiche Diadem wie im Anime, allerdings verwandelt sich Esmeraude nicht in einen Drachen, sondern lediglich ihr Arm deformiert sich und bekommt dadurch mehr Macht. Im Keller trifft sie auf Bunny, die sich nicht mehr verwandeln kann und würgt sie fast zu Tode. Diamond erscheint und ruft Esmeraude zurück. Widerwillig tut sie, was ihr Prinz ihr befiehlt. Gegen Ende der Musicals verhext der Erleuchtete die Mitglieder, unter anderem auch Esmeraude, und zwingt sie sich gegen den normal werdenden Diamond zu wenden. Allerdings können sie sich wieder vom Einfluss befreien. Als das Phantom der Macht anfängt, alle Mitglieder der Familie zu töten, wirft sich Esmeraude beschützend vor Prinz Diamond und stirbt. Esmeraude wird in beiden Musicals von Miki Kawasaki gespielt. Petite Étrangère In Petite Ètrangére wird Esmeraude von Mitsumi Hiromura dargestellt. Attacken *Dämonische Hände *Vicious Emerald *Black Vicious Crystal * Black Absorb * Evil Death Hand Ferner kann sie im Anime mit ihrem Fächer große, schwarze Energiekugeln erzeugen und sie auf die Sailor Kriegerinnen abfeuern. Videospiele * Esmeraude ist ein optionaler Boss in Sailor Moon: Another Story für den Super Nintendo. Man kann sie in der Schweizer Eishöhle, in der sich Sailor Mercury gegen Nabu duellierte, wieder antreffen. Zuerst muss man gegen den Drachen antreten und daraufhin wird man mit Esmeraude konfrontiert. * Sie ist auch die Endgegnerin des ersten Levels im Super-Nintendo-Spiel Sailor Moon R und attackiert den Spieler mit ihrem Fächer und mit kräftigen Tritten. * Esmeraude ist die dritte Endgegnerin im Game-Boy-Spiel Sailor Moon R. Trivia * Esmeraudes Name stammt vom französischen Wort für den Smaragd. * In den deutschen, offiziellen Fanbüchern wird sie Esmeralda genannt. * Esmeraude in den Super-Moonies-Songs ''Die Säulen der Schwarzen Macht'' und ''Der Zeitstrom'' erwähnt. Einzelnachweise en:Esmeraude Kategorie:Black Moon